Dragon Ball Z: Newborn
by Guzse
Summary: When Goku was away in space, Chi-Chi forced Gohan to study. But gohan began feeling lonely, untill a friend fell out of the sky. When his new friend had to leave, he made Gohan a promise. Can he keep it? Completely cannon to dragon ball z. GT never existed, okay? If this story get's popular, i might make my own version in THIS story :)


**Dragon Ball: Newborn**

Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF DEM DRAGONZ BALL WHATCHA GONNA DO?  
No seriously do if i owned it it would have gone on for a very VERY long time :(  
I only own Karoba, wich is my OC, and that is it i don't even own this PC i stolei t from the local store.

ALRIGHT SO I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE FIRST FANFICTION SO WHAT?  
Nobody read it anyways… BUT YEAH new fanfiction, wich is the improved version of the first one. I didn't like where it was going, so this is the better version. Enjoy!

Age 76: Juli 23th  
Gohan was learning his math on his room. It was late, but the boy wasn't sleepy. The only thing he could think of, was his dad. It was almost half a year since Goku defeated frieza, and he still hasn't returned. Gohan looked out of the window. "Where are you, dad?" he said, feeling lonely again. Gohan had no friends of his age, since he lived so far out in the woods. He sighed: "I'm so lonely." Then he looked up to the sky, and saw all the beautiful stars shine. "You are somewhere out there, huh? Somewhere between al these stars". Now that he mentioned it, one star really showed of between them. It was much bigger an brighter then the others. It ever grew bigger and bigger! "What is going on?" He thought. That's when it became clear: that was no star, it was a meteorite or something, and it was about to crash down! Gohan followed the meteorite that was getting closer by the second. It was very close now and would crash any second! Gohan ran out of his room, trough the living room, and opened the door. "GOHAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU CAN'T GO OUTSIDE, ITS TO DARK!" Chi-chi yelled at him, but he didn't care. He had to stop that thing, as it was about to crash down near their house! Gohan began charging a energy attack, when the meteorite suddenly crashed straight down. "That was weird?" Gohan said as he flew over where the meteorite landed. Gohan's eyes widened: that was no meteorite, it was a spacepod! Just like the ones that the saiyans landed with on earth! Gohan could only think of one thing: "DAD!"

The spacepod opened, and gohan jumped in the crater, only to see that his father wasn't in it. Instead, there was a boy around his age in it. The boy had short, spiky black hair, with a few loose ends waving in front of his face. He seemed to be unconscious. "Oh boy, this boy needs help!" Gohan lifted the spacepod and flew it back home, where his mother gave him an angry glare.  
"GOHAN YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN THAT: TO JUST RUN OF LIKE THAT WHEN IT IS DARK! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Chi-chi yelled at him. But then she noticed: "What are you carrying there?" she asked. Gohan put the spacepod down. "I noticed some sort of meteorite coming straight for our house. It appeared to be this spacepod. There is a boy inside, and he looks unconscious. I think he needs help!" Chi-chi took the boy inside, and layed him down on the couch. "He seems to be just asleep, Gohan. He will be quite shocked in the morning. Chi-chi took a blanket and layed it on the boy. "He just needs some rest. And you do to, young man, its bed time!" Chi-chi said. Gohan protested "But mom…" "No but's! Tomorrow he will be awake and then we will find out where he came from, what he is doing here and what he is. But now, we are going to sleep". Gohan gave in and went upstairs, brushed his teeth, put his payamas on and went to sleep. Altough he knew that he would not get much sleep tonight…

The next day:

Gohan wake up early. He slept really bad, always thinking about the mysterious boy. But today, he would get his answers. He wen't downstairs, to see his mom preparing breakfast. Then he looked at the couch. The boy was still sleeping. Gohan tip-toed over to the kitchen. "Good morning mom" he whispered. "Good morning, Gohan", she whispered back. Then they heard a loud yawn. "Huh, where am i?" The boy looked around, and saw Gohan and Chi-Chi. He jumped up, raised his arms in front of him, and said: "Are you a friend or a foe?" His hands began to lit up. Gohan quickly responded: "We are not here to hurt you. We even took you in this night." The boy lowered his hands, and the light stopped emitting from them. "Im sorry, but i am taught to always be on my guard. Thats when Gohan saw something: a tail! "Are you a saiyan?!" Gohan asked. "Yes, i am. I guess my tale gave me away huh?" the boy smiled weakly. "I must have raised some questions. I'll be happy to answer them."The boy said while he sat down. Chi-Chi and Gohan joined him on the couch. Gohan asked: "Who are you, and where are you from?" "My name is Kaku, and i am 5 years old. To fully understand how i got here, i will need to tell you my story from the beginning. My family was a part of the rebellion against king vegeta, who was the king of our home planet, Vegeta, named after him. The rebellion consisted out of saiyans who chose to walk the path of peace. They didn't want to fight, and they didn't want to work for freeza. But, because of our dislike of him, king Vegeta ordered to exterminate the entire rebellion. However, our leader, who was my grandfather, caught wind of this plot and they managed to steal some cargo-spaceship's to escape from the planet, with most of the rebellion. The survivors flew around in space for a very long time, and when we almost ran out of food, they found a planet. The inhabitants of the planet welcomed them, and said that they could stay on the planet if they wanted. And so they did. But the rebel's still lived in fear, because the other saiyan's could find the planet, and they would exterminate all of them. But that didn't happen. Because 3 years later, we heard that the planet Vegeta was struck by a meteor, killing all inhabitants of the planet. And after that, 17 years of peace followed. In the year that i was born, a assassin landed on the planet, with one goal: destroying all saiyan life forms. The assassin's name, was snow. He was from the same race as freeza was. He was ordered to do so by freeza. So the rebel's had no choice but to fight him. When he showed us that he could easly take us, my dad did the one thing none of us ever managed to do: he became the legendary super saiyan! But, while trying to kill snow, he blew up the planet. My mother saw this coming, and she gathered as many rebels as she could, and we took of into space, escaping the planet's destruction. Since then, we travelled from planet to planet, hoping that this way we would be safe from freeza's grasp. And it worked, for 6 years. Then we heared that freeza was destroyed by a super saiyan. In our happiness, we accidently blew our cover. Some space pirates that stayed loyal to freeza found us and opened fire on our ship. My mother, not knowing if we would survive, put me in this spacepod, and send me to a random planet in the universe. And that is how i ended up here". Gohan just stared blankly at him. Was this for real? A kid who went trough even more trouble then him? "Wow, you have led a hard life up untill now." Was all he could say. "What are you going to do now?" "What i was told to do by my mother: i will stay on this planet, and if 6 month's have passed without somebody to pick me up, then i will stay here and live my life for as long as i can. All these experiences have taught me one thing though: life is WAY to short to be sad about thing's!"

Did i do well? :) i certainly hope so! Anyways thank you guys so much for reading this! It means a lot to me. This is my first fanfiction in ages and i am happy how it turned out. Next time, we will see if Kaku's parent's will come back for him, or if Kaku will stay on earth forever. One thing is certain, and that is that i want this fanfiction series to be AS MUCH CANNON AS I CAN MAKE IT.  
I may slip something here and there, but please don't kill me. Do you want to end it, Goku? It's not like you have something better to do!

Goku: Alright then: Please share this with your friens, follow this story and revieuw for improvements! Also, check out his youtube channel where he plays videogames and stuff! Just search for MyNameIsGuzse and you will find him

Me: Thanks goku. So i play minecraft and other cool games, so please check it out. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT! BYE


End file.
